


It's Just A Shirt

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam (sort of), F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Prompt: @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid - Happy 500 to you both! For my request I was thinking Sam/Dean find you getting ready for bed wearing the other brother’s shirt. As their girlfriend they give you a reminder of whose clothes you should be wearing to bed. Or not wearing, I mean naked is good. *wink wink nudge nudge*





	It's Just A Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the SOWINFREDSISIE 500 Follower Celebration. @winsister91 is doing the Dean version. Feedback is appreciated. : )

Sam and Y/N were in their shared room, getting changed for bed. As Sam slipped on his shirt, he turned to see Y/N, slipping a t-shirt over just the panties she wore. As she turned around, she smiled warmly at him. His eyes traveled her over and then his brows creased in confusion.

“Is-is that  _Dean’s_  shirt?” He asked, confused. Y/N looked down at her shirt.

“Um, yeah, I think so.” She shrugged, looking back up at Sam as she crawled into bed. “I think he loaned it to me forever ago and I just never returned it.”

Sam continued to watch her as he stood beside the bed. A surge of jealousy and possessiveness filled him and he took a deep breath, his chest and shoulders rising exaggeratedly.

“Take it off.” He voiced, somewhere between a request and a command as he crawled under the sheets beside her.

“What?” She was clearly surprised. “Why?”

“Because you’re  _my_  girlfriend and I don’t like you wearing other men’s clothes.” He responded defensively. Y/N smirked inwardly at his jealousy.

“Sam,” She cooed, “It’s just a shirt.” Sam’s eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

“It’s not  _my_  shirt.” He growled, rolling himself on top of her and pinning her to the bed. “Take it off, or I’ll take it off for you.”

A surge of heat coursed through Y/N’s body watching Sam’s muscles tense, his jaw clench. A little more teasing couldn’t hurt, right?

“But Sam,” she whined, “It’s so comfy!” Sam scowled in response. “And it’s one of my favorites!” She beamed. Sam’s control snapped as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it in half.

“I think you need a little reminding of whose shirts you should be wearing, Babygirl.” His tone was predatory and sinister. Y/N knew she was in for a delicious punishment.

“I really liked that shirt.” She pouted. Sam growled once more, diving in to kiss her, biting her pouting lip. Y/N smirked into the kiss, knowing exactly the effect she was having on him. Sam would make sure she understood who she belonged to…over and over again.


End file.
